Devices for connecting coaxial cables to printed circuit cards are known to be of the type comprising a socket which is fixed to the printed circuit card by soldering or as a force-fit in holes provided for this purpose in the card, and a plug which is designed to be mounted on the end of the coaxial cable and which is inserted in the socket.
Known devices of that type are generally complex in structure.
In addition, when mechanical forces are imposed on the coaxial cable, the plug is subjected to stresses and possibly also to small displacements which spoil its conditions of electrical contact with the printed circuit card and can give rise to the coaxial connection being interrupted.